Un largo camino
by Allumi
Summary: Hermione está ilusionada por volver a Hogwarts después de la guerra, pero ya nada es lo mismo. Nuevos personajes, nuevos amigos y una extraña atracción con el que era su peor enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos(as), soy nueva en esto, así que estoy entusiasmada con esta historia que surgió de las charlas que tengo con las chicas de un grupo de Rol de Harry Potter._

 _Esta historia va dedicada en especial a ellas, que en poco tiempo las he llegado a querer muchísimo._

 _Otra cosa, tendrá personajes inventados que serán tanto míos como de mis amigas del rol._

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para ver qué sale.**_

 _ **Prólogo.-**_

Nuevo año en Hogwarts. Una guerra atrás y un montón de alumnos que habían vuelto para poder realizar los TIMOS y EXTASIS inconclusos. Hermione había tomado la oportunidad de volver y terminar sus estudios, truncados por un bien mayor.

Había visto mucho durante la guerra, pero lo que más le impacto fue la muerte, la sangre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, de no poder salvarles. Eso le había llevado a contemplar una idea, que si bien antes había sido una posibilidad plausible, ahora tomaba casi una forma de meta, estudiar Medimagia. Claro, aun no se decantaba por esa opción, pero era la que más peso llevaba hasta el momento, junto con Leyes Mágicas.

El primero de septiembre de ese año se presentaba soleado, como dándole la bienvenida al periodo escolar que se abría ante ellos.

La estación era un caos de gente, los alumnos impacientes por subir, por intentar dejar atrás los recuerdos, aunque Hogwarts fuera el que más recuerdos les traería al menos no estarían enfrentándolos solos.

La castaña ya había dejado en un compartimiento su baúl, Neville ya había llegado y se ofreció a acompañarla mientras llegaban más caras conocidas. No hablaron mucho, pero era reconfortante verse y constatar una vez más que no todos se fueron.

Quedaba poco para el pitazo final, y Herms ya estaba impaciente ¿es que nunca podían llegar puntuales? Cuando de pronto distinguió unas cuantas cabelleras rojas y una azabache, y sonrió para sí. Ya estaban allí.

Se acercaron a paso lento, la gente les impedía avanzar más a prisa. La chica se extrañó, solo se traían un baúl.

Por fin estaban frente a frente y se saludaron con abrazos muy efusivos, no se vieron durante ese tiempo fuera de los juicios, en donde declararon a favor de Draco Malfoy y su familia.

— ¡Que alegría verte, Herms! –Harry en realidad se veía contento, la guerra le había terminado de enseñar a valorar a la gente que tenía a su alrededor, a valorar a sus amigos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Harry, aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Es tu culpa por no querer ir a La Madriguera –soltó el pelirrojo a bocajarro, como siempre.

—Ron… –empezó su amigo en tono de regañina–. Tú ya sabes la razón, no fastidies.

A Hermione le hubiera encantado pasar un tiempo con ellos en La Madriguera, pero no le pareció prudente estar en medio de una familia de luto. Además, ella tenía sus propios problemas con sus padres.

El matrimonio Granger entendió lo que su hija se vio obligada a hacer para protegerles, pero no por eso no se enfadaron y su castigo (si se podía tomar como tal), consistió en pasar todo ese tiempo con ellos, viajando y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

—Tsk… ya lo sé –respondió con sus hombros encogidos y su boca pequeña, la viva imagen de un niño regañado, solo que Ron ya no era un niño.

La muchacha sonrió, Ron no cambiaría y eso le reconfortaba de cierta forma.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde están sus baúles, chicos?

Ellos se miraron incómodos, Ginny tomó a Neville del brazo para alejarlo de ahí. No quería estar cerca cuando le soltaran la bomba a Herms, y estaba enfadada con ellos por lo mismo, debieron hablar con ella antes, no ese día. Justamente ese día.

Ninguno quería enfrentarse primero ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, mucho menos Ron. Asi que con un suspiro resignado y haciendo acopio de todo su valor de Gryffindor, Harry se dispuso a darle la tan temida noticia.

—Herms… estuvimos pensándolo y decidimos no regresar a Hogwarts, aceptamos los cupos de Ingreso Especial de la Academia de Aurors. Empezamos nuestras clases en una semana –recitó de carrerilla y con los ojos verdes bien ocultos tras sus parpados.

Ron, a un lado de su amigo, miraba la cara estupefacta de Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, sin el coraje suficiente de sostenerle la mirada. Luego sería su turno de hablar. Claro, si Hermione no los hechizaba a ambos antes por decirle algo así a última hora.

— ¿Aceptaron entrar a la Academia de Aurors y no tuvieron el sentido común de avisarme antes? –afirmó más que preguntó la chica, aun en shock, pero recuperándose a marchas forzadas–. Por ultimo una lechuza.

Recuperada ya, intentó ser razonable, pero no pudo. En ese momento los acontecimientos la sobrepasaban. Los chicos aun tenían sus miradas apartadas, sabían que habían actuado mal y que el enfado de Herms estaba justificado.

—No me lo creo, y encima me lo dicen hoy. Sabiendo la ilusión que me hacía volver a Hogwarts con vosotros. ¡Es para no creerlo! –y finalizó: – Me han decepcionado.

La última frase de la muchacha se clavó como puñal en los corazones de los chicos, estaban conscientes de que se enojaría, pero una decepción era otra cosa. Sabían que le llevaría un poco de tiempo perdonarles.

—Herms, yo… yo quería hablar contigo de… bueno, de nosotros –habló por fin el pelirrojo luego de un silencio incómodo y tenso.

Harry lo tomo como su señal para salir de ahí, cabizbajo se despidió con un "Hasta pronto, Herms. Te quiero".

—Dime lo que tengas que decir, Ron –suspiró cansada, intuyendo hacia dónde quería llegar el chico con eso–. El expreso está por partir.

Él pasó su mano por el cabello largo, desordenándolo, en un gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo.

—Bueno, pues, quiero que quedemos como amigos. Ya sabes –dijo mirándola a los ojos por fin–. Eres como mi hermana y ese beso… ese beso no debió suceder. No puedo verte como una pareja… y yo, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

La chica se encogió con cada palabra, saber de qué va algo no es suficiente para que no duela. A pesar de que se lo esperaba, el golpe fue igual de duro.

"Yo no quiero hacerte daño", la frase hacía eco, reverberando en su cabeza. ¿No quería dañarla? Pues buen fiasco se lleva, porque la ha dañado dos veces el mismo día y en menos de diez minutos. Puso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, irónica.

—Amigos entonces, no hay nada más que decir –reprimiendo todo su dolor y sus lágrimas se dio la vuelta justo cuando el tren daba el pitazo anunciando que estaba por partir–. Adiós, Ron. Espero que les vaya bien en la Academia.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue directa al tren y subió antes de que este se pusiera en marcha.

—Adiós, Herms. Lamento haberte lastimado, espero me puedas perdonar y que encuentres a alguien que si te pueda corresponder –dijo mientras veía desaparecer su cabellera castaña.

 _ **Bueno, así empieza esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado lo poco que veis aquí.**_

 _ **Pronto subiré el primer capitulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 ** _Un beso ;)_**

 ** _Allumi_**


	2. De choques y sorpresas

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado.

 _ **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo esta pequeña historia. Yo solo los tomo prestados para ver qué sale.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: De choques y sorpresas**_ _ **.-**_

Malfoy: apellido que inspira miedo, respeto, antipatía, admiración y hasta envidia. O al menos lo hacía antes de la guerra. Ahora pocos eran los que se relacionaban o pensaban en relacionarse con los dueños de aquel apellido.

Lucius se libró de Azkaban por los pelos, no sin perder una parte de la gran fortuna familiar, pero lo valía.

Draco Malfoy se libró de una vida tras las rejas gracias al trío de oro. En el juicio que se celebró en su contra sus testimonios fueron decisivos. A pesar de que la resolución no les alegró a todos (por no decir solo a su familia y al trío), el chico fue absuelto, determinando que fueron más sus aportes que sus males, pero con vigilancia de seis meses. Una sola conducta fuera de lo establecido sería suficiente para tenerlo una temporada en Azkaban.

En cuanto a Narcissa Malfoy… solo hay que decir que en cuanto el jurado supo que ella no le desveló al Señor Tenebroso que Potter seguía vivo, la declararon absuelta de todo cargo en su contra.

Ese fue el destino de los Malfoy.

* * *

El tren estaba pronto a partir cuando la rubia familia sangre pura llegó al andén 9¾.

Porte orgulloso y elegante, sin embargo, ningún mago ni bruja de los que quedaban en el andén le miraron más de una vez, y cuando sus ojos se posaban en ellos lo hacían con el más arraigado desprecio que se pudiera encontrar en el mundo entero. Por lo demás, fueron ignorados.

No hablaron.

Narcissa besó la mejilla de su hijo y Lucius lo despidió con un gesto. Draco Malfoy subió al tren después de eso dispuesto a buscar un compartimento vacío, ya que estaba seguro de que nadie querría estar con él luego de lo sucedido en la guerra… lo odiaban, y no los culpaba por ello.

* * *

Hermione iba caminando a paso rápido por los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts, encontrando una mínima satisfacción al hacer cumplir las reglas en el caos que eran los pasillos a tan solo unos minutos de partir el viaje hacia el colegio.

Pronto ese vagón estuvo despejado y los pensamientos volvieron a abrumar a la castaña.

Vale, era consciente de que lo que pasó con Ron era una posibilidad, pero aun así dolía. Estaba enamorada del pelirrojo desde 5º curso y aunque sabía que lo suyo era más platónico que otra cosa, no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones por el beso compartido. Ilusiones que habían sido destrozadas en dos segundos.

Sus ojos brillaban, en parte por la determinación, en parte por las lágrimas contenidas. Caminaba sin ver, sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos. Trataba de hacer un recuento de daños: corazón roto, ilusiones destrozadas, decepción con amistades… no eran un muy buen recuento.

El primero era previsible, y ella era una chica inteligente, podría superarlo. Las ilusiones podían ser reemplazadas por otras, de origen académico, claro. No pensaba en fijarse en ningún chico, solo traían problemas. La tercera… esa solo el tiempo la ayudaría a curarla, tal vez cuando pudiera ver todo desde otro ángulo comenzaría a perdonarles, ahora mismo era incapaz de salir de su tormento.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

* * *

Al subir al tren todos los que estaban a su paso se apartaban, sin embargo, lo que antaño era respeto mezclado con miedo, ahora el desprecio más acérrimo.

Pero no podía afectarle menos.

Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría si decidía volver a Hogwarts, y no se equivocaba.

Caminó ignorando a todos, en busca de un compartimento. No tenía esperanza alguna de que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, y ciertamente él tampoco estaba de un ánimo especialmente conversador.

No sabía mucho de sus amigos, o al menos de los que consideraba amigos. Blaise Zabini de seguro volvería al colegio, no hubo cargos en su contra. Pansy Parkinson se fue del país, seguramente para librarse del estigma de la guerra. Theodore Nott no volvería a Hogwarts, ya que su padre fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida, él se haría cargo de las empresas familiares. Goyle fue condenado cinco años.

La guerra le había hecho madurar de golpe. Le hizo sentirse asqueado de las antiguas convicciones en las que fue educado. Destrozó todo su mundo e hizo que por una vez pensara las cosas él mismo, replantearse todo lo que conocía y le habían hecho creer. Llegar a la conclusión de que eran solo ideologías, solo estupideces.

De pronto, se vio sacado de sus cavilaciones bruscamente, alguien le había chocado.

* * *

Dos chicos tirados en el pasillo de uno de los vagones y sin nadie como público.

Hermione levantó la cabeza algo adolorida, del golpe había caído de forma poco elegante y estaba segura de que le saldrían moretones en las piernas por ello. Se talló los ojos para poder enfocar a la dichosa persona que la dejo en esa situación y ahogo un gemido de frustración. Merlín bendito, de todas las personas ¿por qué Malfoy?

Draco no estaba mucho mejor, sentía el trasero como si se lo hubiera pateado Grawp. Cuando miró al responsable de que eso sucediera no lo podía creer. Era la mismísima Hermione Granger. Lo miraba con sus ojos algo rojos y la escuchó mascullar un par de maldiciones. No se le daban mal, pero él conocía unas cuantas más y mucho más ingeniosas, cabe señalar.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Tal vez si conversaría con alguien, después de todo.

—Pero si es la señorita Granger, ¿a qué debo el honor de haber caído a sus pies? –inquirió el rubio con un deje de burla.

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba ahora, una pequeña pelea de intelecto y agudeza.

—Malfoy. Supongo que por fin reconoces que soy una chica inteligente y has venido a rendirme pleitesía –respondió en el mismo tono.

Vaya con Granger, esa fue buena. Directo a su ego, aunque debía reconocer que este ya no era tan grande y realmente disfrutaba de la lengua afilada de la muchacha.

—Claro, claro. Eso ha de ser – dijo burlón mientras se levantaba de forma elegante y extendía una mano frente a la chica.

Hermione tomó su mano algo desconfiada. El Malfoy que ella conocía ya la habría insultado y la habría dejado en el piso sin muchos miramientos, pero el Malfoy que tenía en frente se mostraba casi servicial, como un caballero con una dama.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a Malfoy?

—Si lo que te estas preguntando es si soy alguien que ha tomado la Multijugos, lamento decepcionarte. Y no, no estoy bajo un Imperius. Eres muy desconfiada, Granger.

Desconcertar a la sabelotodo siempre era genial, pero hacerlo por su comportamiento para con ella era casi físicamente placentero. No la odiaba, solo era interesante molestarla un poquito. Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Malfoy disparó una pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos San Potter y la Comadreja? ¿No me digas que te has escapado de ellos?

Justo tenía que recordárselo cuando ellos ya no estaban en su mente. Su expresión se volvió sombría y molesta.

—Eso no te importa, y no los llames así. Recuerda quienes testificaron a favor de ti.

El buen humor de Draco se esfumó.

—Eso ya lo sé, Granger. Pero no cambia el hecho de que a Potter lo tengan por santo y que Weasley sea una comadreja.

La chica lo observó curiosa, acababa de percatarse de algo.

—Entonces ¿por qué me llamas "Granger" y no "sangre sucia"?

—No sabía que lo extrañabas, Granger. Y no pienso responderte. Mejor vete a buscar a alguien que te consuele, tienes los ojos rojos, supongo que la comadreja no corresponde tu amor.

Golpe bajo. La castaña apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy. Aún tienes una oportunidad de ganar mi corazón –dijo irónica.

Y se fue de ahí sin más, dejando al chico atónito por sus palabras.

* * *

Con un sonoro portazo entró en el compartimento donde estaban Ginny, Neville y Luna. Los que se miraron entre sí y con un asentimiento los que no eran pelirrojos se retiraron discretamente de allí.

—Herms, ¿estás bien?

Hermione asintió, sentándose cansada junto a la ventana.

—Estúpidos hombres –masculló.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a ella, tratando que la mirara.

—Ya, dímelo a mí. Yo que pensé que este año estaría con Harry… también encajé la noticia como si fuera una patada en el estómago.

—No es solo eso –suspiró la chica–. Luego Ron me ha dicho que quiere quedar como amigos y ese cuento… no es que no me lo esperase, pero tu hermano no tiene mucho tacto y ha dolido.

Ginny la miró con comprensión.

—Lo sé. Vamos, coge un chocolate –la apremió con una bolsa llena de maravilloso chocolate justo frente a ella–. Ya pasará, al fin y al cabo mi hermano no es para ti. Y no te ofendas, no es que no me guste la idea de tenerte de cuñada pero, ya sabes, no hacéis buena pareja.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

Ginny puso una cara de disculpa.

—Lo sé Gin, lo que no quita que sea doloroso –añadió con una sonrisa: – Sin embargo, el chocolate ayuda.

Se pasaron el resto del viaje bromeando, contándose lo que hicieron cuando no se vieron y poniéndose al día con temas variados.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba como siempre, como nuevo. Como si no hubiera presenciado una guerra y muchos muertos.

Todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Emocionados por empezar el año y dejar los horrores atrás.

En la mesa de Slytherin había un curioso vacío que rodeaba a un rubio platinado, pero el parecía ajeno al hecho. Solo quería que el estúpido banquete acabara, y eso que aun ni empezaba.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando a paso a una pequeña comitiva de niños de once años. Con caras de asombro, nervios y miedo. Comenzaban su aventura en Hogwarts. La directora McGonagall dio inicio a la ceremonia de selección.

Los cuarenta pequeños fueron repartidos así: 11 para Gryffindor, 9 para Hufflepuff, 12 para Ravenclaw y 8 para Slytherin.

Cuando todos esperaban que el banquete diera comienzo, la directora volvió a hablar:

—Este año tenemos nuevas alumnas para último año, sus familias se mudaron este verano e hicieron las gestiones para que podamos recibirlas. Por ello serán sometidas a la ceremonia de selección y así sabremos qué casa las acogerá durante el periodo escolar.

Lo dicho causó un enorme revuelo, y el murmullo creció cuando por las puertas entraron cuatro chicas con el uniforme neutro, todas muy bellas. Caminaban con decisión hacia la anciana directora.

— ¡Ángela Tuk!

Una de las chicas se adelantó. Era de mediana estatura y cabello negro y liso que le caía con gracia hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Expresivos ojos marrones, casi negros, y piel un poco tostada por el sol, sin embargo, blanca por naturaleza.

El sombrero seleccionador decidió su casa en tres segundos.

— ¡Slytherin!

— ¡Laura Minelli!

Una muchacha un poco más alta que la primera chica, rubia y de tez clara, avanzó con pasos firmes hasta el sombrero. Instantes después:

— ¡Slytherin!

— ¡Isabelle Tarly!

La penúltima chica avanzó de forma suave y atrayente. Era de tez bronceada y su cabello cortaba a la altura de los hombros, de un color achocolatado. El sombrero tardó unos momentos en decidir:

— ¡Slytherin!

— ¡Kristine Nightrey!

La última chica hizo el mismo camino realizado por las otras cuatro, decidida. Su largo cabello negro y liso caía hasta media espalda y su piel era bronceada. Esperaron poco tiempo antes de que el sombrero anunciara a viva voz:

— ¡Slytherin!

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron juntas en medio de un Gran Comedor mudo.

McGonagall, tan impresionada como los demás, carraspeó llamando la atención del alumnado que poco a poco salía del estupor causado por las chicas nuevas y su nueva casa.

—Alumnos, un último anuncio. Este año recibiremos nuevamente….

Las puertas se abrieron por tercera vez, y aparecieron dos cabelleras pelirrojas.

— ¡A nosotros, los gemelos Weasley! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Que inicie el banquete!

* * *

 _ **Pues eso ha sido el capitulo.**_

 _ **Sé que Fred muere en el último libro, pero no tengo corazón para respetar eso... en esta historia, en lugar de Fred, quien murió fue Percy, lo siento.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes han leído y le han dado a favoritos, sois un amor.**_

 _ **Gracias a ernestinaberzon por dejar review, intentaré publicar a un ritmo**_ ** _constante :)_**

 _ **Dejad un review please, me hace ilusión saber vuestra opinión.**_

 _ **Y un gracias especial a Ingria, que me apoya un montón.**_

 **Besos**

 _ **Allumi**_ _ **;)**_


	3. Chicos, chicas y presentaciones

_¡Hola a tod s!_

 _Siento mucho la demora, pero el próximo cap ya está en el horno, así que por ese no esperaran mucho ;)_

 _Y sin más preámbulo ¡les dejo con el segundo capítulo!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para ver qué sale.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Chicos, chicas y presentaciones.-**_

En la Madriguera:

—Hermione y Ginny ya estarán en el Gran Comedor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y ellos también…

—Cierto, quizás debimos ir al colegio este año… pero la decisión ya está tomada. No podemos volver a atrás ahora, Harry.

—Tienes razón, espero que se diviertan.

—Mis hermanos estarán ahí, seguro lo harán.

* * *

Si las cuatro nuevas Slytherin habían causado mutismo, la llegada de los gemelos tuvo el efecto contrario. Un gran revuelo solo visto en vísperas de la salida triunfal de los pelirrojos más recordados en Hogwarts.

La directora desistió en su intento de poner orden, todo era en vano. Así que con un asentimiento dio inicio al retrasado banquete.

Manjares aparecieron y la algarabía aumentó.

— ¡Sois unos malvados! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que volverían al colegio? –decía Ginny sin saber qué emoción predominaba en ella en ese momento. ¿Alegría? ¿Enojo? ¿Ilusión? ¿Quién sabe? Ella por lo menos no.

—Eso hermanita… –inició Fred.

—… era secreto total, pero…

—… habían unos chismosos que amenazaban con chivarse…

—… sin embargo, logramos cerrarles la boca con artículos de broma gratis. –acabó George.

Saber de quienes se trataba era tan fácil como sumar dos más dos.

—Traidores… –masculló Ginny en medio de las risas de sus hermanos.

Hermione solo sonreía, definitivamente la llegada de los gemelos Weasley la alegraba a pesar de que podía jurar que le darían más de un dolor de cabeza.

La mesa de Gryffindor era la más ruidosa, y pronto todo eran risas y carcajadas.

—Herms… –dijo Ginny para llamar la atención de su amiga–. ¿Qué piensas de esas chicas?

No era necesario preguntar de quienes hablaba.

—No lo sé, Gin. Habrá que conocerlas.

—Yo creo que son muy guapas, ¿verdad, George? –se unió Fred de pronto sobresaltando a las chicas.

—Por supuesto, Fred. Creo que podemos conseguir una novia –apuntó sonriente.

—Dirás dos, que no pienso compartir –intentó sonar serio.

—Un momento –dijo Gin–. Soy yo la que tiene que dar el visto bueno a cualquier chica que sea candidata a ser mi cuñada, ¿De acuerdo? –su voz tenía ese tono firme que usaba la Sra. Weasley cuando imponía su voluntad. Los chicos se cuadraron e imitaron el saludo militar.

—Señora, sí, señora. –al unísono.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

* * *

Draco en su mesa pasaba de todo y de todos. Se sirvió un poco de cada cosa, a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

Se sentía intrigado, y no solo por las chicas que se sentaron cerca de él y de vez en vez le miraban con curiosidad. Sino porque no veía a Potter ni a Weasley por ninguna parte.

Eso podía significar dos cosas: llegarían después (como en 2º curso) o definitivamente no volverían ese año al colegio, lo que explicaría los ojos ligeramente rojos de la castaña unas horas antes.

Genial, nuevamente sus pensamientos a ella.

No entendía por qué las últimas palabras de la leona lo afectaron tanto. No buscaba novia, y si lo hiciera, no le cuadraba que ella pudiera figurar en la lista de candidatas.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos molestos pensamientos de su mente.

Terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa, no tenía ganas de seguir allí. Abandonó el Gran Comedor bajo la mirada de cinco pares de ojos.

* * *

— ¡Qué cansada estoy! –Exclamó la pelirroja, sin embargo, Herms no le hizo caso– ¿Hermione? –intentó.

La muchacha al fin bajó de la luna que parecía tenerla cautiva.

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Qué miras?

— ¿Eh? No, nada –parpadeó confundida–. Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

La chica la vio con sospecha e intentó ver hacia donde hacía unos instantes miraba su amiga, pero no notó nada inusual.

—Te decía que estoy cansada. Anda, vamos a dormir ¿vale? Ya quiero terminar este día.

La castaña asintió, dándole la razón a la menor de los Weasley.

— ¿Ya os vais? –preguntaron juntos los gemelos. Cada uno con un adorable mohín en el rostro.

—Sí, y más os vale dejarnos pasar o se las verán con un vociferador de mamá.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego se encogieron de hombros. Solo era el primer día, tendrían miles de oportunidades para fastidiar a su hermana y, a la que ellos habrían jurado y perjurado, sería su cuñada… que idiota era su hermano menor.

—Qué mala eres Ginny, nosotros somos inocentes de cualquier cargo que quieras imputarnos.

—Sí, ya. Y yo soy excelente en pociones.

Los tres hermanos se miraron para luego estallar en carajadas. Para nadie era un secreto que Ginny más caldero era igual a explosión.

—Está bien, maestra de pociones, ve a descansar –se burló George, ganándose una patada en la espinilla.

—Buenas noches Herms, ¡hasta mañana! –se despidió Fred. Hermione se despidió con un gesto de manos dejando a los chicos con los demás componentes de la casa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Minutos más tarde todos salían del Gran Comedor a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ese año los prefectos de quinto curso tenían la tarea de guiar a los pequeños hasta donde sería su Casa por los siguientes siete años de su vida.

Las chicas de Slytherin siguieron al prefecto junto con los pequeños de su casa, curiosas por saber qué clase de lugar les esperaba.

Una vez dentro de la sala común de Slytherin no pudieron más que asentir, complacidas. Habían escuchado rumores de que la sala daba miedo; que era fría, tétrica y que producía escalofríos. Sin embargo, lo que tenían frente a ellas no coincidía con esa descripción.

Era una sala bien iluminada por una lujosa chimenea, sillones verde botella en lugares estratégicos. Elegantes, sí. Pero invitaban a acomodarse en ellos a gusto. Prometían horas de relajo y diversión. Las paredes decoradas con los colores de Slytherin y su emblema, de alguna forma se podía saber que los miembros de dicha casa estaban orgullosos de serlo. Todo tenía un sitio, si apreciabas el conjunto era inevitable sonreír, era un lugar acogedor.

—Por este lado se va a los dormitorios de las chicas y por este al de los chicos. Eso es todo, podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones si lo deseáis. Buenas noches.

La muchacha de quinto curso hizo las explicaciones rápidamente para luego desaparecer rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas, que si habían visto bien, quedaba a la izquierda de la chimenea, mientras que las de los chicos quedaban a la derecha.

Los menores se miraron unos a otros y con un asentimiento se encaminaron hacia sus cuartos. Las mayores se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron en el gran sillón que daba frente al cálido fuego.

— ¿Y bien, quién es la siguiente? –dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño mirando a las otras tres con una sonrisa.

—Dejémoslo a la suerte, Isabelle. Que si no lo hubiéramos hecho así tampoco habrías sido la primera en presentarte –respondió la primera chica que había sido mandada a Slytherin, las otras asintieron conformes.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros y ella misma realizó con su varita un encantamiento aleatorio. Una flecha apuntó a quien le tocaba presentarse de una forma menos formal a las demás.

—Qué mala suerte. Yo que quería hacer cumplir ese dicho muggle: "lo bueno para el final" –se quejó la chica haciendo un mohín que sacó risas a las demás.

—Será que lo mejor no eres tú, querida –se burló la pelinegra de ojos verdes, divertida por la mirada fulminante que recibió, si las miradas mataran…

—Agradece que eres mi prima –masculló entre dientes la elegida.

— ¡Gracias! –canturreó en respuesta.

Las otras solo movieron las cabezas en negación, ya se acostumbrarían.

—Pues, primero lo primero. Soy Ángela Tuk y vengo de España.

* * *

 _ **Bien, eso ha sido todo. Sé que es algo corto pero llevadero (?) No quiero aburriros.**_

 _ **¡Soy feliz, han dejado reviews!**_

 _ **Qimi303: Muchas gracias por ponerlo en favoritos, espero disfrutes de esta entrega :D**_

 _ **adrmil: Jeje creo que no te gusta Percy, es mi Weasley menos favorito así que... lo siento por él, le he dejado bajo tierra xD y en cuanto a las chicas... ya las conocerás :)**_

 _ **LoraElena: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y como dije, no tengo corazón para matar a uno de los gemelos y digamos que los necesito en escena :) Trato de hacerlos apegados, pero no s**_ _ **é**_ _ **que tan bien resulte jeje en cuanto a las chicas... eso ya se verá, no adelanto nada juju espero que el cap sea de tu agrado!**_

 ** _ernestinaberzon: ¡segundo review! Muchas gracias. Creo que no te agrada Percy xD jaja y de nada (?)_**

 ** _Chica Cuervo: Me dejaste con la duda... ¿qué significa "gañan"? No lo entendí, pero te agradecería un montón me lo dij_** ** _eras jeje ¿verdad que le pega la carrera de medimagia? Ya decía yo que no era la única que pensaba así, y de nada 3_**

 ** _Y para el ùltimo review... ¡Gracias por dejar review Gin! Me hacía ilusión que leyeras esto, al fin y al cabo estás metida aquí también cuando lo comento en el whatsapp, también te quiero 3 y shhh que tú sabes más de lo que pasará que los demás xD_**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que han leído y no han dejado review, a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y a los que la siguen, en verdad muchas gracias 3 3_**

 ** _Recordad que me hace ilusiòn saber sus opiniònes, dejad aunque sea un mini review, os lo agradeceré un montón._**

 ** _Besos ;)_**

 ** _Allumi_**


	4. Familia

_Es increíble lo que me ha costado tener un momento para actualizar, y aún así estoy a la carrera._

 _Han pasado muchas cosas pero ¡por fin est_ á _aquí el capitulo!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para ver qué sale.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Familia.-**_

— ¿Qué más puedo decir? –se preguntó a sí misma en un tono perfectamente audible para las demás.

Era obvio que quería ser escuchada, si las otras deseaban saber más, que aportaran ideas, así de simple.

—Pst… –trató de llamar disimuladamente la otra pelinegra, cosa que no consiguió, todas la miraron–. Podrías decirnos tus gustos, prima.

La chica le sonrió radiante, ya sabía qué era lo que quería que contara.

—Mi pasión son los dragones –dejó caer tal y como si hubiera dicho que los gatitos son lindos.

— ¿De verdad?

Isabelle y Laura se miraron sorprendidas no solo por la noticia, sino porque habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Sorpresa que aprovechó Kristine.

— ¡Suerte para mí! ¡Pellizcón para ustedes!* –la chica les hizo un pequeño pellizco en los brazos y ellas la miraron sin saber si estar enojadas, divertidas o qué.

Optaron por alzar una ceja como pregunta muda mientras Ángela se tronchaba de la risa.

La oji-verde sonrió algo incomoda reprendiéndose mentalmente. Ella y sus impulsos.

—No sabéis de qué iba eso, ¿verdad?

Las otras asintieron con la risa de Ángela de fondo.

—Es que en mi familia es común hacerlo… –comenzó a explicar algo incómoda–. Se supone que si dices lo mismo y al mismo tiempo con alguien sin querer en realidad, lo pellizcas para obtener suerte, pasa igual si solo escuchas lo que pasó, te puedes unir. Es… algo muggle…

Ángela, que ya había acabado de rodar por el suelo por la risa, metió baza.

—Su familia por parte de madre había cogido esa costumbre de los muggles, yo también me sorprendí cuando fui de visita… tuve unos cuantos moretones por querer participar en eso.

Las demás asintieron, riéndose cuando al fin comprendieron que Kristine no les iba a saltar encima cada cinco minutos para pellizcarlas.

— ¿Entonces sí que sois primas? –preguntó Laura.

—Sí, mi tío se enamoró de una bruja chilena en un congreso que hubo en España para los magos y brujas hispano-hablantes. Él fue tras ella hasta Chile y se casaron al poco –explicó con el asentimiento de Kristine corroborando lo dicho.

—Eso es genial, tal vez mis padres los conozcan… que ellos también fueron a la conferencia que hubo hace 20 años atrás –aportó Isabelle.

—Entonces será más fácil presentarlas a la familia –sonrió Ángela haciendo nota mental de todo lo que haría para comer cuando fueran a su casa de visita.

Todas asintieron sonrientes. Laura sacó de sus notas mentales a Ángela, que aún tenía que seguir con la presentación.

—Entonces… ¿dragones?

—Sí, son mi debilidad. Quiero ir a Rumania para estudiar todo sobre ellos cuando acabe el colegio.

—Seguro y lo logras.

—Cierto, pero sigamos. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico? –soltó Isabelle curiosa, Kristine sonrió mirando a su prima.

—Los pelirrojos –respondió categórica.

* * *

Draco no podía dormir, por más vueltas que dio en la cama, fue totalmente inútil.

Resignado se levantó dispuesto a ir a su sala común. De seguro ya todos se habían ido a dormir y podría estar solo y a gusto frente a la chimenea.

No había visto a Blaise, y eso le parecía de lo más raro. Podía jurar a pies juntillas que el moreno volvería a Hogwarts ese año, aunque solo fuera para ligar un poco. No era que estuviera preocupado por él, para nada. Es solo que pensaba que por lo menos podría ver a uno de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

Mientras pensaba en Zabini caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la sala. Voces y risas lo sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos, con que la sala común no estaba tan sola después de todo.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y, aunque lo negara, tenía curiosidad, se dispuso a escuchar lo que las chicas decían. No tardó en identificarlas como las cuatro nuevas Slytherin de séptimo curso.

Sonrió de medio lado al escucharlas, se notaba que en confianza perdían todo ese porte orgulloso que distinguía a cualquier serpiente y solo eran chicas conversando de sus cosas. Eso no se veía a menudo allí. Muchos llevaban la máscara a todas horas. Él mismo lo hacía.

Se sentó en la pequeña escalera que hacia subir a las habitaciones de los chicos acomodándose para oír. Lo dicho; no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Y así se enteró de que había un par de primas, que una era de España y la otra de Chile, y de que, al parecer, no tenían nada en contra de los muggles.

—Cierto, pero sigamos. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico? –escuchó que preguntaban.

Rodó los ojos.

¿Es que no había ningún otro tema de conversación? Eso de los dragones sonaba bien, ¿por qué no seguían por ahí?

—Los pelirrojos.

Le llegó la respuesta y casi se cae de la mini escalera. ¡Merlín bendito! Otra a la que le iban los Weasley… porque otros pelirrojos serían muy difíciles de encontrar.

* * *

Laura giró su cabeza al escuchar un sonido a su derecha. Escrutó la oscuridad con sus ojos miel, sin embargo, no percibió nada fuera de lo normal. Iba a levantarse a investigar cuando la entrada de la sala común se abrió de par en par.

— ¡Ya llego por quién lloraban!

Un chico de un hermoso color moreno achocolatado entró triunfante, encontrándose con solo cuatro chicas en la sala común.

Las observó con atención, al igual que ellas.

—Señoritas, permítanme presentarme. Soy Blaise Zabini, el chico más guapo de Slytherin –hizo una reverencia para luego mirarlas y terminar con una sonrisa arrogante.

Draco desde su escondite rodó los ojos.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, algo desconcertadas. Lo admitían, Zabini era bastante guapo. Cosa que de seguro usaba a su favor y muy a menudo, a juzgar por su sonrisa ladina.

—Nosotras somos nuevas. Aún así… no creo que tú seas el más guapo de Slytherin, Zabini –Laura tomó la palabra, borrando de golpe la expresión confiada y arrogante de su cara–. Había un chico… rubio, como yo ¿verdad, chicas? –Asintieron– Sí… eso es. Un chico rubio que parecía muy guapo.

Blaise estaba un poco enojado. No era para menos, estaban atacando a su ego, y creía saber muy bien a quién se refería esa muchacha de piel bronceada. Mientras, a Draco se le inflaba el amor propio.

— ¡Oh! Habláis de mi amigo Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

Tres de ellas se encogieron de hombros, Minelli estaba pensativa.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿De los Malfoy que llegaron a Inglaterra desde Francia? –inquirió interesada.

Para esas alturas de la conversación Blaise ya se había sentado a un lado de las chicas dispuesto a tener una plática nocturna. Y con suerte conquistar a alguna.

Draco se había puesto de pie. Quería escuchar esa conversación, pero no estaba dispuesto a no participar en ella. Salió de entre las sombras que envolvían el lugar en donde se encontraba y se dejó estar a la vista de las cinco personas que estaban en la sala común.

— ¿Hablaban de mí?

Todos los ojos se posaron en él y Laura sonrió con la sospecha bailando en sus orbes.

—Hola Draco, tanto sin verte –saludó Zabini.

—Blaise –respondió a modo de saludo con un asentimiento.

Minelli seguía con la vista los movimientos del rubio, este se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba a la derecha de las chicas, justo al lado de la muchacha.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaban de mí? –inquirió como si no supiera si era así o no… era un buen actor.

—La verdad, sí –se adelantó a responder Minelli– ¿eres tú de los Malfoy que llegaron a Inglaterra desde Francia?

El muchacho la inspeccionó con la mirada, tratando de averiguar a santo de qué venía esa pregunta. Ella se mostró imperturbable bajo ese estudio, no era la primera vez que la sometían a ese tipo de situaciones. Draco decidió que tampoco era una pregunta tan disparatada, los Malfoy eran famosos… aunque a él no le agradara en lo más mínimo muchas de las formas en que lo eran.

—Sí –no necesitaba agregar nada más a esa respuesta.

Laura sonrió, lo sabía.

Blaise miraba interesado: tanto en la conversación, ya que no hablaba con nadie desde que encerraron a su madre… aunque tampoco hablaba con ella aunque estuviera en casa (no era gran diferencia y no es que le afectara mucho la situación de esa mujer), como en las chicas que allí se encontraban. Las cuatro eran preciosas, y ya había sacado conclusiones del por qué apenas llegaba se encontraba con estudiantes que no conocía, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trasladaron a estudiar a Hogwarts, el aún uniforme neutro de ellas era una gran pista.

—Tan parco como siempre, Draco. Ofrécele más información a la señorita…

—Minelli –apuntilló Laura–. Laura Minelli.

Draco se fijó esta vez en su amigo, ya que al parecer podía seguir llamándolo así, aunque solo fuera para sus adentros. Se veía feliz, pero cansado, ya le preguntaría por qué no llegó a tiempo como todos. De seguro tenía algún permiso especial, sino McGonagall no lo dejaría entrar al castillo. Lo echaría sin dudar, él no era San Potter o la Comadreja, ni siquiera un Gryffindor. Para los Slytherin no había piedad.

Blaise se percató de la mirada penetrante de Draco, sabía perfectamente que sospechaba algo y que le terminaría preguntando tarde o temprano. Pero esa mirada le daba una ocasión perfecta para molestarlo un poco, sonrió con malicia.

—Ya sé que me tienes ganas, tío. Pero no babees delante de las chicas.

Las nuevas Slytherin trataron de sofocar la risa.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Ya quisieras –masculló.

—Laura… ¿cuál es el interés en saber de dónde viene la familia Malfoy?

Isabelle intervino para re-encaminar la conversación, Laura sonrió consiente de que en ese preciso instante era el centro de atención.

—Porque somos familia.

* * *

 ** _¡Chan, chan, chan!_**

 ** _A ver si alguien adivina cómo es que están emparentados._**

 ** _Lo sé, dije que no esperaríais. Pero mi casa este último mes ha sido de locos y seguirá as_** ** _í_** ** _hasta el 15 de Enero más o menos... es lo que tienen las mudanzas..._**

 ** _Respondiendo a los reviews:_**

 _ **LoraElena: Nada que agradecer, que me encanta escribir, el problema es encontrar el tiempo para subir los capítulos. Aún**_ ** _as_** ** _í_** _ **no abandona**_ ** _ré,_** ** _sé lo que duele el que un fic que te gusta lo dejen de publicar. Espero que te guste este nuevo capi y ¡gracias por comentar! Besos para ti Laura jaja_**

 ** _InvalidoError: Bienvenido! (¿o bienvenida? jaja) Me alegro que te agrade! espero que ésta entrega también te guste :3_**

 ** _ChicaCuervo: Hola! Ah... con que eso significa jaja pues es verdad, ¡pero no adelanto nada! (Fred dice que no le importaría aceptar tu sugerencia jaja). Espero que te guste este nuevo capi,¡y gracias por resolver mi duda!_**

 ** _crazzy76: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar review, los gemelos serán siempre un brazo amigo para Herms, son un amor. Draco love for ever xD Espero te guste este capítulo :3_**

 _ **Qimi303: ¡Es que me hacen ilusión los reviews! No puedo dejar de agradecerlo. Y en cuanto a eso... lo veo difícil jaja Ojalà y te guste el capi y pueda leer tu linda opinión, ¡gracias y**_ _ **besos para ti!**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, no pienso decir cuando me verán por aquí por que ni yo misma lo sé, aunque espero que sea pronto.**_

 _ **¡Recordad que me hace ilusión leer vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _Besos :3_**

 ** _Allumi_**


	5. Inician las clases (parte I)

Primero que nada ¡MIL MILLONES DE DISCULPAS!

Sé que me merezco un (o varios) _cruccio por dejar tanto tiempo sin publicar nada y que no hay excusas u.u_

 _La verdad es que tenía el capi desde hace mucho, pero no encontraba tiempo de publicarlo y cada vez que lo leía le cambiaba algo. Además de que la universidad me tiene liada y no logro encontrar el tiempo suficiente para escribir todo lo que quisiera._

 _En verdad lo siento muchísimo. Lo que sí quiero aclarar es que NO VOY A ABANDONARLA, aunque me tarde seguiré adelante con este proyecto, que le tengo mucho cariño._

 _Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo, ¡con ustedes el capi 4! *se insertan aplausos*_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, si así fuera sería muy feliz, pero he de conformarme con usarlos para crear fanfics.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Inician las clases (parte I).-**_

Hermione caminaba apurada a su primera clase del día. Justo al límite de lo que aún puede catalogarse como caminar. Sus pies apenas se veían y los alumnos de cursos inferiores que iban atrasados daban gracias a Merlín de que ella pasara como una exhalación. Así no recibían ningún regaño por parte de la prefecta.

No supo cómo ella, que siempre era la primera en levantarse para ser puntual en sus obligaciones diarias, se había quedado dormida.

Bueno, sí lo sabía.

Porque a pesar del auto-discurso que se soltó sobre el por qué era estúpido llorar por algo que en realidad nunca se tuvo, no logró reponerse a las horribles ganas de llorar que la hostigaron apenas corrió las cortinas de su cama. Y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Al menos ahora se sentía con un peso menos en el corazón. En verdad le sirvió esa terapia que son las lágrimas. Lo único que restaba era sanar.

Pero eso no la libraría del castigo sino llegaba en dos minutos a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

La mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor ya se encontraba en el aula a la espera de que la nueva profesora de DCAO llegara.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en última fila junto a Zabini, quien no paraba de parlotear sobre lo lindo que sería que la profesora no llegara para así poder mostrarles el colegio a las chicas. Ellas estaban sentadas por delante de ellos, obviando los comentarios de Blaise completamente.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y unos pasos firmes resonaron por toda la habitación.

Una mujer que aparentaba unos veintisiete años, de rostro severo, cabello negro y ojos oscuros ingresó sin decir palabra. Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio de inmediato mientras veían como la perfecta Hermione Granger entraba justo detrás de ella en completo silencio, con las mejillas rojas y viendo ansiosamente un lugar libre en el cual sentarse antes de que la profesora decidiera dejar de ignorarla (porque era seguro que se había dado cuenta de su presencia). Ginny que estaba al final de la línea de mesas que por lo general usaba los de su casa le hizo una seña y ella, agradecida, fue hasta ese lugar.

Tomó asiento junto a George, ya que Fred ocupaba el lugar que hasta hace dos segundos estaba libre al lado de Ginny. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante, a lo que él solo sonrió con fingida inocencia. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero un carraspeo le hizo mirar hacia el frente; donde la mujer que ese año les impartiría las clases se preparaba para presentarse.

—Buenos días. Soy Calypso Henderson y seré su profesora durante este año –miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes–. Soy imparcial, me da lo mismo vuestra casa o lo que hayáis hecho en la guerra. Solo pido dos cosas: Puntualidad –le dio una mirada significativa a Hermione mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba por la clara indirecta, Fred le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda desde su asiento tras ella y George le guiño un ojo–. Y Responsabilidad. Si tenéis estas dos virtudes en mi clase os aseguro que no lo pasaréis mal.

Los alumnos se vieron entre si un tanto aliviados. Ciertamente parecía severa, pero justa.

—Otra cosa. Me parece tontería eso de sentaros separados por casas. En mi clase yo elegiré vuestros puestos, no me importa si quedáis sentados de la misma casa o de distintas. Y no los podréis cambiar a menos que decida lo contrario. Así que ordenen sus pertenencias, que haré los cambios de asientos ahora mismo y como a mí me plazca.

Todos se apresuraron a hacer lo dicho, incluso los gemelos. A saber lo que les podía hacer si la desobedecían.

Ellos eran temerarios, no suicidas.

La profesora Henderson tomó las listas de ambas casas, notando inmediatamente la mengua de alumnos de séptimo curso en Slytherin. Comenzó a disponer los emparejamientos dejando a libre elección el lugar en que se sentarían.

—Hermione Granger… –dijo Calypso, el corazón de la muchacha se paró, expectante al siguiente nombre–… Draco Malfoy.

La sala enmudeció, los nombrados solo atinaron a asentir y sentarse en el primer lugar que encontraron.

—Veamos… George Weasley con… Isabelle Tarly.

George sonrió de medio lado y apartó la silla que Hermione había dejado libre momentos antes.

—Ginny Weasley y Ángela Tuk.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y tomaron asiento justo delante de Malfoy y Granger.

—Blaise Zabini y… –repasó la lista de Gryffindor pero no encontró más chicas disponibles, así que pasó a la de Slytherin–… Laura Minelli.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a Laura mientras ella se hacía la desentendida. Se ubicaron delante de Weasley y Tuk.

Así siguieron un rato más.

Los únicos que quedaban por emparejar eran Fred y Kristine, la profesora solo tuvo que lanzarles una mirada para que captaran el mensaje y procedieran a sentarse en los últimos asientos disponibles.

—Muy bien, estos serán sus asientos. No quiero quejas ni sugerencias, haré cambios solo si lo estimo conveniente.

Hubo un murmullo general de conformidad.

La clase transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos. Miradas furtivas y sonrisas ahogadas según en donde se fijara la atención. Sin embargo, en muchos asientos la tensión (o la indiferencia) era palpable. Por ejemplo: en los asientos compartidos entre los alumnos de diferentes casas.

* * *

El ajetreo del primer día escolar siguió hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Chicos iban de aquí para allá sin entender por qué siempre ese día se hacía tan pesado, por qué los profesores se empecinaban en iniciar el año con una montaña de deberes por realizar y todos para la respectiva siguiente clase. Sin duda los odiaban.

Ginny caminaba mirando a todas partes, no encontraba a nadie conocido. Hermione se había ido a la biblioteca a recoger unos libros que de seguro solo ella (y madame Pince, claro) sabía de su existencia y que muy probablemente le servirían para la lista kilométrica de deberes que les habían impuesto.

Sus hermanos eran cuento aparte.

De seguro estaban por ahí vendiendo ilegalmente algunos de sus productos. Estaban locos si creían que ella no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traían cuando los vio por última vez, esa sonrisa prácticamente gritaba "¡Los artículos de broma se venden realmente bien!".

De cualquier forma no sabía qué hacer para matar ese rato libre que tenía antes de ir al Gran Comedor, no quería toparse con sus bobas compañeras y escucharlas hablar de la "genial", "maravillosa" y "adorable" noticia (que más bien era un rumor) de que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter habían terminado tan mal que ella apenas y se despidió de él en el andén antes de abordar el tren.

Vamos, que era cierto que no se habían despedido apropiadamente. Pero ella estaba enfada con Harry (y con su hermano) por la bomba que le iban a soltar a Herms… además de que ellos se habían despedido de una forma más… privada, antes de salir de la Madriguera.

" _En fin, que esas zorras piensen lo que quieran. Ya se callarán cuando Harry venga a visitarme."_

Con el ceño fruncido caminó a paso rápido hasta unos árboles que quedaban cerca del lago, dispuesta a dormir una siesta de diez minutos antes de plantearse ir de nuevo al Gran Comedor, o en su defecto, a la biblioteca para sacar a Hermione de ahí así fuera a rastras.

* * *

Draco usaba ese corto tiempo libre llamado "hora de almuerzo" para librarse de Blaise, que había llegado demasiado sociable para su gusto. El muchacho no paraba de parlotear sobre lo bellas que eran las nuevas Sly y sobre si le dejaría quedarse con las cuatro, ya que él no se veía muy por la labor de conquistarlas.

Se fue hacia la torre de astronomía, siempre lograba pensar con claridad en ese lugar.

Se sentía perturbado. Jamás pensó que le tocaría compartir lugar con Granger. No es que le molestara tener que sentarse junto a ella, era solo que no se sentía con las ganas suficientes para estar a la defensiva con Hermione si decidían tener un trato hostil. Estaba harto de esa estúpida pantomima que representó en el pasado.

Pesara a quien le pesase (y de seguro a sus padres les pesaba más que a nadie) la leona le caía bien, la respetaba por no dejarse amedrentar ante la adversidad, todo lo contrario a él. Ella era valiente y decidida, tomaba una decisión y peleaba por ella aunque supiera que luchaba contra la corriente. Era una persona digna de admirar, y Draco Malfoy aprendió a admirarla, tarde, pero lo hizo.

Por eso no quería que estar sentados juntos se convirtiera en un constante campo de batalla.

 _Cuando la profesora Calypso anunció que se sentarían juntos casi le dio un paro cardiaco, era casi suicidio que ellos estuvieran tan cerca durante tanto tiempo. Pensó que la chica se negaría rotundamente, a pesar de que la profesora había dicho que no aceptaría ningún tipo de negativa, pero ella solo se levantó del asiento que ocupaba junto a George y le dio una mirada que decía a las claras "terminemos con esto ya"; por lo que él también se levantó de su lugar y siguió a la castaña a donde quisiera sentarse._

 _El resto de los cambios apenas y los notó, solo cuando las chicas miraron hacia ellos, Weasley saludando a Granger y Ángela a él se dio cuenta de que el tiempo siguió transcurriendo normalmente. Hermione no parecía incómoda con la situación, le indicó a Ginny que mirara hacia el frente y esperara a que la clase diera inicio._

 _Draco sí estaba incómodo, aunque lo ocultara perfectamente. La castaña no le miró ni le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento de la clase. Y eso de alguna forma inexplicable, le dolió._

No es que fuera realmente un problema el ser ignorado, a fin de cuentas la gran mayoría del colegio lo hacía, solo que no estaba acostumbrado a que fuera ella quien le ignorara de esa forma. De alguna manera siempre interactuaron, jamás fueron indiferentes el uno del otro. Entonces, el que no le haya dirigido ni una mirada desde que se sentaron juntos le estaba molestando.

Más de lo que debería.

Este nuevo año no se perfilaba del todo esperanzador, a pesar de haber dejado atrás los horrores de la guerra. Habían varios temas dando vueltas en su cabeza: Blaise y su misteriosa llegada a Hogwarts, Granger, que era una incógnita por sí sola, y las nuevas Slytherin. Draco ya quería vacaciones.

* * *

Las sonrisas no podían irse de sus rostros, tan idénticas como dos gotas de agua. Igual de traviesas, igual de satisfechas. Habían hecho unas magníficas ventas ilegales de unas orejas extensibles limitadas (no se diferenciaban mucho de las originales, solo que estás se camuflaban con la superficie con la que estuvieran en contacto) y unos cuantos artículos menores. Pero eso no era lo mejor de todo, ¡oh no! ¡Lo mejor era que fue justo en las narices de Filch! Y el pobre hombre ni por enterado se dio, demasiado preocupado por la repentina petrificación de la Sra. Norris.

Iban muy concentrados cuando al cruzar por el pasillo pudieron ver a las nuevas Slytherin dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, de seguro querían salir a ver el Gran Lago o algo así, el tiempo aún se presentaba amigable las primeras semanas de Septiembre.

Y tal y como pensaban las chicas salieron del castillo rumbo hacia… ningún lugar en particular, solo deambularon por allí explorando los alrededores maravilladas, soltando exclamaciones de vez en vez y apuntando lo que les llamaba la atención. Ellos parecían sus sombras siguiéndolas, ni siquiera supieron en que momento sus pies pusieron el mismo rumbo que ellas, pero vaya que sus pies merecían una buena recompensa por hacerlo. No era para nada común encontrarse a un grupo de Slytherins comportarse como gente normal y no como unas pijas estiradas que te ven por encima del hombro, si es que deciden dar a entender que te vieron.

Estas chicas eran refrescantes.

Como ese brote de agua limpia que ven a lo lejos los muggles cuando han caminado por días en el desierto sin más compañía que su cantimplora de agua que ya está en los mínimos. Y lo ven, y sienten que pueden correr en 10 segundos toda la distancia que los separa, porque es su salvación… claro, porque si fueran magos habrían utilizado el hechizo _aqua menti_ y ni siquiera atravesarían el desierto, simplemente se desaparecerían o hubieran comprado un traslador.

Pero lo importante es que a estos pelirrojos le agradaron estas chicas, que se veían simplemente como chicas que disfrutaban de conocer ese nuevo lugar que durante ese año escolar sería también su hogar.

Y como eran los gemelos más temerarios de los últimos tiempos, se acercaron a ellas para, quizás, hacerles un tour por el castillo y sus alrededores.

* * *

Hermione iba muy contenta (y muy cargada) con los libros que había pedido para consultar como referencia para sus ensayos. Lo bueno de acudir a la biblioteca en los primeros minutos de la hora de almuerzo es que había realmente poca gente en ella y sus alrededores, había paz.

Pero como le había dicho a Ginny que no se demoraría solo pidió los libros y ahora iba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar su mini montaña y así poder encontrarse con la pelirroja y almorzar. Solo que era un poco difícil ver por dónde iba ya que algunos libros dificultaban su visión.

Esperaba, de todo corazón, no chocar.

Merlín no escuchó su petición. Ese no era su día.

Todos los preciosos libros regados por el suelo, quería morirse ya.

—Creo que ésta será una forma habitual de encontrarnos, Granger.

Y no, definitivamente no era su día. De todas las personas ¿por qué (otra vez) Malfoy?

El muchacho estaba tirado en el suelo de forma elegante y sin que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, algo sumamente irritante, ya que de seguro ella estaba con el cabello aún más revuelto y con el uniforme todo descolocado.

—Por lo que veo. Así parece, Malfoy.

—Venga, te ayudo a recoger el estropicio que has dejado.

—Te recuerdo que este estropicio no hubiera pasado si hubieras tenido el cuidado de no chocar conmigo –respondió mientras Draco la ayudaba a incorporase.

—Yo no soy quien iba por el mundo con la esperanza de no arrollar a nadie por el camino, Granger.

Touché.

—Ok, si vas a ayudarme no tengo objeción.

Entre los dos y en silencio apilaron los libros de nuevo. Hermione hizo el amago de levantarlos todos y quedar como segundos antes de chocar contra Malfoy, pero no le fue posible. El rubio tomó en sus brazos un poco más de la mitad de estos dispuesto a cargar él con ellos.

—Malfoy, ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estás haciendo?

—Lo obvio, Granger. En vista de que insistes en cargar los libros a la manera muggle en lugar de ocupar la magia para transportarlos, como caballero que soy me veo en la obligación de llevar una parte del peso y ayudarte a cargarlo hasta que llegues a tu destino.

Tuvo el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cara y comprobar que su mandíbula seguía ahí, y claro que estaba ahí. Su boca abierta en señal de la estupefacción más absoluta. Malfoy siendo amable y caballeroso con ella, Hermione Jean Granger. Su archienemigo diciendo que no podía dejarla cargando con tanto peso sola, de seguro estaba soñando.

Sencillamente. No. Lo. Podía. Creer.

Se quedó viéndolo totalmente sorprendida por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo fueron unos cuantos segundos. Malfoy esperó a que el shock que le había provocado se disipara antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Vamos? ¿O prefieres quedarte admirando mi perfil? –inquirió con una ceja alzada, la mirada divertida y sonrisa ligeramente arrogante.

Hermione bufón.

—Eso quisieras… está bien, vamos.

Y sin más se echó a andar por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor junto a quien, no hace mucho tiempo, hubiera preferido la muerte antes de caminar con una nacida de muggles.

El muchacho la seguía de forma automática mientras la miraba de reojo. Era hermosa a su manera, lo admitía. Pero su verdadera belleza no radicaba en lo físico solamente, sino en ese aire de despreocupación por el tema; porque había cosas mucho más importantes y atrayentes que la belleza física. Y eso de alguna manera hacía que se viera interesante.

Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que casi se cae al doblar por un recodo y toparse con la escalera, pero se recuperó rápido y siguió caminando en silencio tras la castaña unos momentos más.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Granger?

—Ya lo has hecho –señaló divertida–, pero adelante, pregunta.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tus amigos no están aquí?

La chica se paró en seco, no esperaba que Malfoy le preguntara por sus amigos. En cierto sentido era comprensible que le llamara la atención la ausencia de ellos en Hogwarts, mal que mal les debía su libertad.

El rubio paró al ver que ella se detenía. La miró sorprendido, su cara mostraba un poco de turbación. Al parecer no encontraba las palabras para responder… o simplemente no quería responder. Iba a decirle que no era necesario que le respondiera cuando ella separó sus labios para hablar:

—Ellos no vendrán este año, aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso. Estudiarán en la Academia de Aurors. Así que, a menos que vengan de visita cuando haya salida a Hogsmeade, no los verás.

Draco asintió, entendiendo la situación e intuyendo que el día anterior estaba con sus ojos así por esa razón.

—Lo siento, Granger. Sé que valoras mucho a tus amigos.

—No lo sientas, es lo que ellos quieren. No iría en contra de algo que los hace felices.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y él la siguió en silencio. Avanzaron a paso tranquilo, curiosamente nadie se topó con ellos y llegaron sin contratiempos al cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, quien los miró curiosa, mas nada comentó al respecto.

La chica se volvió hacia Malfoy y le sonrió sinceramente agradecida, aunque no tenía muy claro si era solo por la ayuda y la amabilidad que demostró para con ella.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Draco la vio con un deje de curiosidad bastante disimulado y cabeceó en asentimiento.

—De nada, Granger –la chica, con un grácil movimiento de varita conjuró el hechizo para transportar los libros con magia. Draco le dio una sonrisa ladeada en aprobación–. Hasta el próximo choque.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero el Slytherin ya caminaba en la dirección contraria. La muchacha negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Dijo la contraseña y la Sra. Gorda la dejó pasar.

Tenía que llevar pronto esos libros a su cuarto e ir a por Ginny, que de seguro estaba enojada con ella por demorar demasiado.

* * *

 ** _Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Gracias por tomarse las molestias de seguir este fic y por dejar reviews, lo aprecio mucho._**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Allumi ;)_**


End file.
